Steam Workshop
integration for Dungeon Defenders has been added as of version 7.38 Steam. Workshop enables you to download, rate, and distribute custom User Generated Content (maps/mods) for Dungeon Defenders, and automatically supports both Mac and PC. These can also contain new artwork, enemies, loot items, and even game code for new game-types! Getting Custom Maps With Steam Workshop To find and download new content with Steam Workshop, simply goto the Dungeon Defenders Workshop website (http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/browse?appid=65800), or access it in-game by clicking on the "Get Custom Missions" button at the Mission Setup UI in your Tavern, like so: Once you are browsing the Dungeon Defenders Steam Workshop, find an item which interests you, and click the "Subscribe" button below it: If you're already in the game, you'll notice the download progress text appear immediately, otherwise the content will start downloading when you next launch the game: Once that progress indicator is finished, the "Get Custom Missions" button will change to "Custom Missions" list, your new Map will appear within it, and you can launch it: Have fun enjoying the player-expanded world of DunDef! Notes About Steam Workshop Content *All user-generated content can only be played on Open Online or Local Modes. *Maps highly rated by the community may be added by Trendy to Ranked mode, so please vote and comment vote on your favorites through the Steam Workshop! *All Custom Missions are prefaced by "Mod: " when they are displayed in the Online Games List. If you attempt to join a game that's being played on a Mod you don't yet have, the Workshop page for it will automatically be opened. Just click "Subscribe", and when the Mod's download is finished, rejoin the game and you'll be connected! *You can also filter online games by any Mods that you have installed. For search filtering, installed Mods are listed at the bottom of the "Challenges" section of the Online Game Search Filters UI. Uploading Your User Generated Content with Steam Workshop Subscribe to the Dungeon Defenders Development Kit ( http://store.steampowered.com/app/202522/ ) on Steam to download the Tools for authoring DunDef content. Tutorials about how to use these Tools to create new Content can be found on the DDDK Forum . The following Wiki information describes how to upload Content you've created to Steam Workshop (PC-only. PC is required to author the Content, but it can be played on PC OR Mac). The "Dun Def Developer Launcher" (found at \Steam\steamapps\common\dungeon defenders\Binaries\DunDefTool.exe ) has some new features associated with uploading your Mod Maps to Steam Workshop (and use of the Tool now requires that you're logged into Steam). Have a look at this image to review its new layout: The basic process for getting your Content onto Steam Workshop is as easy as 1,2,3 (for the most part :) *'1.' Create a cool Mod Map with the Dungeon Defenders Development Kit, by clicking the "Launch Mod Editor" button and following the Tutorials on our forum. You can work with the helpful DunDef community to get modding questions answered on the forum! *'2.' Then Cook your Mod Map with the DunDef Developer Launcher, by typing your Mod Map filename (something.udk) into the adjacent textbox and clicking the "Cook Mod Map" button. Note: 'The Mod Map filename is arbritrary, it doesn't determine the final display name in-game anymore. The final in-game display name is now determined by the Steam Workshop Title which you enter upon publishing to Workshop. For prior DDDK authors, you must recook any of your old Mod Maps. The format has changed as now Mod Maps Cook for Mac as well. '''Note: '''When Cooking, you'll now see the progress output to the "Cook Status" panel on the right. Bear in mind that it will cook twice, once for PC and once for Mac, before being totally complete (you'll know it's complete because the Map will then be listed in the "Local Cooked Mod Maps" listbox). Also, the first time you Cook, it can take a while, as it has to build Shaders for Mac. Be patient! :) *'3. '''After Cooking, you're ready to upload your Mod Map to Steam Workshop! There are three buttons for this in the "Steam Workshop" section of the Developer Launcher. First, select your newly-Cooked map in the "Local Cooked Mod Maps" list, and click "Add/Update to Cloud". You'll see it immediately appear in the "Cloud Mod Maps" list. Select it there, and enter in the unique Title & Description you want your Mod Map to have on Steam Workshop (and select a picture PNG from your computer to display on the Workshop, ideally a map preview screenshot). Then click "Publish from Cloud to Steam Workshop". *You'll need to wait a little while, as the Content must then upload to Steam Cloud before it can appear on the Workshop. When the upload is finished, you'll get a "Success" message and then you'll see the content become listed in the "Published Maps" list on the right. You're then finished, you can Subscribe to your own Map listed in the Steam Workshop to download and play it Online with other people! '''Note: '''You can Update Workshop Content by recooking, then clicking "1. Update to Cloud", and then clicking "3. Update Steam Workshop Entry". Players who have Subscribed to your Content will automatically get it updated when they next launch their game. '''Note: If you ever get a "timeout" error when attempting to "Publish to Steam Workshop", most likely your Cloud file upload is still ongoing. Just try it again after your Cloud upload is finished and you should be able to Publish soon enough. Note: Currently, Steam Workshop Cloud files are limited to 100 MB. This may mean some larger Mod Maps will not currently fit (since the map size is doubled between PC and Mac), and will trigger a size error when attempting to be uploaded. We hope to have this increased soon. '''Note: '''Only Published Steam Workshop Mod Maps are allowed to be played Online now. All older Mods and Unpublished Maps will only be listed in Local play. This is done to avoid the problem of users not being able to download unpublished/unknown Mod Maps when attempting to join an online game. Map authors should put their Maps on Workshop to play them online, and if they don't wish them to be public, they can set the Workshop Item to be Hidden or Friends-Only for testing. See also *Mods 00:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *Development Kit *Steam Workshop - Main PageThe kinggame's *Armas *Mascotas Category:Development